Not Yet
by ReflectionsOfJess
Summary: A different take on that scene in the car. Jac jumps in to help.


_**Well, tonight's episode was intense. I feel for Chloe, everyone around her seems to be downplaying Evan's behaviour. But the scene with Jac asking about her, and the scene in the car at the end inspired this one shot, or at least I'm fairly certain it's a oneshot so let me know what you think :) **_

* * *

Jac's mind continued to ponder her conversation with Nicky earlier on as she walked through the dark car park. She knew something was wrong with her Registrar now, but she hadn't had the chance to ask neither Chloe or Nicky about it before their shifts had ended. It wasn't like the blonde doctor to be so distracted from her work, or at least to the point of making mistakes that even the dullest of F1s wouldn't make.

As she neared her car, she paused hearing a disturbance, just making out a male voice growling "You are my wife, and you are going to start acting like it!" Jac turned immediately to the source of the noise, and as she walked closer she made out Chloe's voice begging to be left alone. Rushing forward to what she knew to be Chloe's car she could make out two shadows in the front seats. One leaned forward, and one slumped back against the window.

''Chloe!" She yelled, reaching for the door handle of the side opposite the distressed registrar, concern for her own safety forgotten. As she yanked it open the figure on her own side reached forward towards Chloe, his hand putting enough pressure on her delicate throat that she could see the skin turning white.  
"Let her go!" The sound of her voice must have startled him and he panicked shoving Chloe backwards and into the window with a thud that made Jac wince. The blood in her veins pumping faster with every second, as the man turned around as she recognized him as Evan and he recognized her before he all but jumped out the car, knocking Jac's bag out of her hands in the process. Jac watched him jog off, looking almost casual, considering going after him but the sound of Chloe coughing made her turn around picking up her bag from the ground and sitting in the registrar's soon to be ex-husbands seat.

Chloe was sat with her feet up on the seat, one arm leaning against the steering wheel, and the over on the back of her head where it had been forced against the window. Jac sighed, she'd known there had been something wrong with Evan as soon as she'd heard the condescending tone he used with his wife, when he thought nobody was around.

''Chloe...'' She said as gently as she could manage ''He's gone.'' But Chloe didn't move. Her shoulders were trembling and she was able to hear her quiet sobs, and her deep breathes. Jac allowed her a few moments, in the hope that she would come out of it on her own, but she seemed to deep in a nightmare to get out of it.  
"Dr Goddard." She tried again, the use of her formal name finally getting her to raise her head. Her face was wet with tears, her neck red, a clear hand mark visible.  
"Are you okay?" It seemed a stupid thing to ask, but when Chloe began to regulate her breathing and bought her hand away from her head, blood covering her fingers, she realized it had at least kicked her into action.  
''Come on, stand up, get out.'' She said, getting up out of her side of the car, quickly rushing round and opening her door. Taking her by the hand, and helping her out, grabbing the keys and locking the car as she did.

"Are you okay to walk?" She asked slightly concerned that the younger doctor would collapse halfway to the building. Though she was fairly certain it was nothing serious.  
"I think so," Chloe said deep breaths between each word, squeezing her eyes shut for a few seconds, trying to clear her mind.  
"Right come on then," Jac wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist supporting her weight.  
"Is your Mum in?" She asked her as they got closer to the entrance.  
"In theatre," Chloe hiccoughed.  
"Right, well no harm in waiting in her office." Jac answered, sure she would prefer her Mother's company to her boss. Plus she could give her a once over more privately in there. Chloe didn't say yes to that, but she didn't protest either, so Jac guided them to the lift and walked them over to Ange's office, glad that the consultant never seemed to lock her door.  
"Sit down, don't move, while I get something to treat that head." Jac ordered, making sure she was settled before leaving her on her own.

Half an hour later, Chloe had a bandage wrapped around her head, the blood stemmed, and a faint bruise on her neck. A cup of vending machine coffee warming her hands, and a comfortable silence between the two. Before finally Jac could no longer contain her curiosity.  
"The flowers?" She asked recalling the bunches of roses she'd seen around the ward, more often than not in bins.  
"Evan," Chloe confirmed.  
"Has he done anything else?" She asked, not surprised to hear he had.  
"Calls, all the time. He keeps, leaving notes everywhere." She said as she pulled a crumpled polaroid out of herself sleeping out of her pocket, passing it to Jac.  
"And we had to have the locks changed, he let himself in when we were out. Dropped of some chocolate, and apparently took photos of me sleeping." Jac eyes widened slightly as she heard the extent of the harassment she was facing, the mistakes suddenly making sense.  
"Wow," Was all she managed to get out, it wasn't like anything she could say would fix it.  
"Yeh," Chloe pursed her lips.  
"Have you told the police?" She asked.  
"It only escalated recently,"  
"Yes well, I can see that."

Chloe was almost glad to hear the hint of sarcasm in her tone. Glad that the consultant wasn't treating her like a glass doll, she wanted to feel normal, not be reminded of him every time somebody talked to her. But before either of them could say another word the door opened and her Mother walked in, exhaustion clear on her face.

"Jac, what are you-" She started before her eyes settled on Chloe sat opposite her.  
"Chloe?! What- Evan! Did Evan do this?" She knelt down in front of her, looking her over, taking the cup out her hands, and wrapping her hands around her wrist gently, able to feel her thundering pulse. Chloe opened her mouth, but nothing came out and she looked over to Jac, a silent plea for her to explain what had happened.  
"Yes, Evan. He got in her car, bashed her head against the window, tried to choke her, but I interrupted him. I've given her the once over, no permanent damage." Jac relayed rather clinically to the worried Mother. Though it didn't seem to calm her at all, if anything it riled her up even more. A maternal streak she knew all too well coming out.

"He tried to choke you? This is ridiculous. He is dangerous Chloe, I'm calling the Police!" Ange stood up to walk out, but Chloe reached out grabbing her hand before she could walk away.  
"No, no police!"  
"Chloe, he attacked you!" Ange tried to get her to see reason.  
"I know! I just don't want to call them tonight!" She let go of her wrist, dropping her hands down to her lap, digging her nails into her palm.  
"But Chlo-"  
"Maybe she's right," Jac interrupted, trying to stick up for the younger Goddard. Ange turned to glare at her, clearly not wanting her involvement any further. "She's tired, it's been a long day, she's got a thumping headache. Maybe it would be better for you to take her to yours, and to call them in the morning, when things are clearer in her head." Chloe sent her a thankful look as she spoke, grateful for the backup. Ange seemed to consider it for a moment, studying the circles under her daughter's eyes before replying.  
"Okay. But promise you'll call them tomorrow morning." Ange said not breaking eye contact with her daughter who nodded, she'd planned to call the police anyway. She was able to see it had gone too far. Chloe held out her little finger wrapping it around her Mum's.  
"Promise."

_**Reviews appreciated. **_


End file.
